Surprise
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Wally's eyes widened in surprise and he gaped at the blonde, the blonde he had thought he lost. She was back... Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Surprise.

Flashback

Nightwing put his hands in his pockets, a look of frustration on his face. "And you're completely sure that this will work?"

Kaldur nodded. "It is a full proof plan." Nightwing nodded, looking down at the floor and giving a small shrug.

"Are we going to tell Wally?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow. Kaldur shook his head firmly.

"As you and I well know, Wally, has a rather…big mouth and is not great at keeping secrets." Kaldur responded wryly, starting at Nightwing.

"But he's her boyfriend, their in love. He deserves to know." Nightwing protested.

Kaldur shook his head once again. "It could jeopardize the entire mission, and then we would truly be putting Artemis's life on the line."

Nightwing nodded and sighed, running his hand through his raven locks. "I know, I just don't want to hurt him, I don't want him to go through what Kaldur did with Tula.."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Nightwing knocked on Wally's door, or what had been Wally and Artemis's door, but Wally would only think of it as the apartment Artemis once lived in, before she died.

He had insisted on going alone, on telling his best friend of his Spitfire's death.

Wally got up, answering the door, expecting his blonde beauty, but instead getting his best friend, or former best friend. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want." He growled out, no playfulness in his voice whatsoever.

Nightwing, gave a wry smile. "May I come in?"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The pair sat down on the long couch, Nightwing on one side, Wally on the other. Wally's demeanor was stiff, unwelcoming. On the inside his emotions were swirling from worry for his girlfriend. He just wanted her to come home and be ok.

Nightwing turned to Wally. Not saying anything yet.

Wally glanced at Nightwing. "Why are you here. I thought you and her and everyone else were on the mission."

"We are done with the mission Wally." Nightwing spoke, his voice laced with sadness.

Wally rose an eyebrow. "Then where is Artemis?" His eyes narrowed once again. He cared about the blonde and the blonde only, he wanted to know where she was.

Nightwing sighed and opened his mouth. "Its not easy to say this Wally, but Artemis, she was wounded…and-" Wally zoned out everything else he was saying, his eyes widening. He understood what he was trying to tell him.

Artemis, she was dead.

Tears pricked his eyelids and he choked back a sob. His spitfire was gone…she was dead…she wouldn't be here to yell at him for all this shit he made her put up with or all the mistakes and flaws he had, or his goofiness or his cocky attitude. She wouldn't be around for anymore Valentine's Days or Christmases or anniversaries, or anything for that matter. She was gone, dead, capiche.

Nightwing looked at Wally as soon as he heard the noise, the stifled cry of sadness. Pain flooded his heart at the sight of Wally crying, never in Nightwing's life had he ever seen Wally cry except for the today and the day Artemis died in the psychic simulation. It hurt him so badly.

"…S-S-She's dead…" Wally murmured, his fists clenching so tight that his knuckles were white and struggling for circulation. "She's dead." He repeated slower, his voice laced with rage. "SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" He screamed and grabbed the table throwing it over out of anger.

He tossed his head around, his harsh gaze landing on Nightwing. "You let her die!" He growled and pounced on him, aiming a fist, before Nightwing caught it.

"She was fighting Kaldur," He grunted. "I couldn't stop it." He answered, dodging Wally's fists.

Suddenly, all of Wally's movements stopped. "Kaldur?"

"Yes Wally, Kaldur killed her."

Wally froze, time felt as though it froze around him, completely stopping.

That traitor killed his love. Oh he would pay.

He glared at Nightwing."You were there! You could of stopped it!" He demanded and once again began aiming punches at him. "She could have been alive if it wasn't for you!" He shouted angrily.

Nightwing frowned. "Wally, I couldn't of saved her in time, there was no chance." Wally's punches were sloppy and easy to block, yet it hurt him every punch he caught.

Wally eventually gave up and sank onto the couch, sobbing in anguish, in sadness. She was gone and there was no getting her back.

"No…" He sobbed, burying his head in Nightwing's shoulder. "S-She's gone.." He cried hard, tears soaking into Nightwing's dark spandex. Nightwing bit his tongue to hold back a cry. It pained him to see Wally like this. It was so hard.

Don't worry Wally, Nightwing thought. It a few monthes you'll have Artemis back… I promise. He vowed.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Palo Alto, August 11th, 18:09 EST.

Wally sat in a curled ball on his couch, Artemis and his boxer resting his head on his thigh. He had also come to terms with the face that his blonde adopted Mommy was never coming back. He whined, looking at Wally.

It had been exactly five monthes after Artemis's passing and Wally was getting no better. He was in a forever depressed state, it wouldn't break, everything hurt to much, sometimes getting up to get dressed or use the bathroom was just a challenge, pain ceased to leave him.

He had gotten phone-calls, visits, gifts, everything. He truly appreciated his friend's concerns, but nothing would bring Artemis back. Not even the most magic or science in the world.

His thoughts were broken as he heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" He shouted weakly, his voice hoarse with the days of endless crying, endless nightmares of what her last words were. There was no more knocks.

He sighed, glad they went away before hearing a series of harder knocks. He debated whether on answering when Olive bolted from his place on the couch and barked at the door, scratching at the door with his paw as he whined happily.

Wally rose an eyebrow and got up, opening the door.

There stood, a rather masculine, raven-haired woman, her eyes a harsh black, yet something felt familiar about her.

Before Wally could ask what she wanted, Olive jumped on her, almost knocking her over. The woman caught the dog, the dog mercilessly licking at her face, barking happily.

She laughed, the laugh so familiar, the laugh that haunted him…

Oh my god.

The woman looked at him and tugged off a necklace that she had been wearing, a startling light amber it was. The image of the woman shifted into the image of the woman he had thought he lost five monthes ago.

It was Artemis.

She smiled at him, that gorgeous, beautiful smile that was all his and she spoke for the first time that she had in monthes. "Surprise."

~THE END~

AN: To you want me to continue? xD Because I will if you want me to… Drop by a review if you want, I enjoy feedback! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I appreciate all of the reviews I got for this story, and honestly I was not expecting that many. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and or read my story. I would like to say something to **Brock's Geodude**. This story is based off of "Depths" except Wally just doesn't know that Artemis isn't dead. I understand I make my fair share of errors in my stories, and I admit that. I appreciate the review. I forget to proofread more often then not to be honest. Once again, here, I bring you part 2 of "Surprise." Enjoy~

Wally's eyes widened in surprise and he gaped at the blonde, the blonde he had thought he lost.

Before he or she said anything else, he swooped her up in his arms bridal style much like he had on New Year's over five years ago and deftly pressed his lips to hers, each other's emotions swirling into the kiss, the strong passion he felt for her seeped out.

His eyelids filled with happy, joyful tears, so glad to have her back in his arms, warm and full of life after the long months he had spent alone, grieving for her.

Her fingers found his red locks, gripping, enjoying the familiarity.

Olive yipped, whining, he needed attention too!

Wally waved him off, holding her closer, tighter, feeling as though it was a dream.

Artemis pulled back first, her mouth open, gaping for breath. She had missed him too much for words.

Only yesterday had she found out that neither Nightwing nor Kaldur had told him she was alive and only posing to be dead. As soon as she found out, she fled, explaining to Kaldur how she had to tell him, she couldn't stand the fact that he was hurting, hurting over her.

Wally buried his head in the smooth skin of her neck, inhaling the enticing scent of vanilla that was all her. Tears dripped onto her neck, dampening her skin.

Artemis frowned, sadness filling her.

Wally swallowed, shivering as he held back sobs. "It was like t-the simulation," He choked out. "All over again…"

She trailed a hand down his face as he looked at her, eyes full of all the anguish and pain he head put up with for the past five months.

"I'm back Wally…" She whispered, his name feeling so right on her tongue.

He let out a low whimper, something she would expect from Olive.

"B-But you were dead babe…"

She shook her head, replying. "I was never dead…"

Her words hit him like a lightning bolt. Realizations pounded his mind, his heartbeat increasing.

Dick had lied to him. Dick had lied to him. DICK HAD LIED TO HIM!

His eyes narrowed in anger. "Nightwing said you were dead… That Kaldur killed you…He lied." He growled.

She swallowed nervously. "We had to lie, it was precautionary and I-"

"You what!" He set her down, clenching his fists. "You could of told me Artemis!"

Oh shit. He was called her Artemis. She was in deep shit.

"It was orders Wally, _strict_ orders."

He threw his hands up, glaring at her. "What's more important Artemis? Orders or me?"

Her eyes narrowed and she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"That is completely unfair! What the hell was I supposed to do Wally? Tell you and risk me actually dying?" She demanded, her voice hardening with anger. What a warm welcome back huh?

His arms fell to his sides. "You have no idea what emotional hell you put me through!" He growled, his voice hard with emotion. "How would you feel if I was alive and you thought I was dead and never told you! Huh? How about when you're in my shoes? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!" He yelled.

Tears pricked her eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat, her mouth suddenly drier then it had been before. "…I-I would die." She answered hoarsely, turning her head.

"You would have been better off never coming back, because the pain I feel now is a million times worse then what I felt before." He said, his emerald eyes watching. His eyes then widened when she realized what he had said.

Only then did the tears fall and she sniffed, turning to meet his eyes. If Conner would have been there he probably would have heard the cracking of her heart. "You're right Wally, I shouldn't of come back, I should of stayed with Kaldur and pretended to be someone else when I was dead. I should of let you wonder and wonder, because its completely obvious your feelings for me had changed dramatically." She put the necklace back on and shoved past him.

He grabbed her forearm, stopping her. "No, don't lea-"

She turned, yanking her arm out of his grip. "You said it yourself Wally," Her voice was deeper, more masculine, so un-Artemis.

"I shouldn't of come back, I'll just disappear again."

"No!" Wally cried, falling to his knees. "I can't lose you again!"

She sighed. "Wally when was I ever back?"

His heart stopped. "Artemis,-"

"It's not Artemis anymore, its Linda, Linda Park. Good bye Wally." And she opened the door and slipped out, leaving no trace of that she had truly ever been back.

Wally was not going to get her back this time, and it killed him inside. He had screwed up. And there was no fixing it this time…

Only Olive's whimpering could be heard.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

For the first time in weeks, Wally ran, he ran all the way to Mt. Justice, his chest heaving.

"Recognized, Kid Flash B-0-5" And he was there. Turns out they were in the middle of a briefing, with Nightwing leading it. Perfect timing.

Wally glared daggers at Nightwing. "You. Me. Talk. Now!" He snapped, storming to the training room.

Nightwing frowned, confused but nonetheless followed, excusing himself for a moment.

He stopped in front of Wally, arching an eyebrow. "What Wal-"

Wally stopped him mid-sentence, punching him in the face hard, stunning him.

Nightwing groaned. "What the hell Wally?"

Wally clenched his fists. "You lied to me!" He aimed another punch, missing.

Nightwing clenched his teeth, dodging every punch Wally tried.

"You made me think she was dead!" His punches came faster, the adrenaline kicking in with his speed.

Nightwing had enough and stopped both of Wally's hands and shoved him against the wall.

He glowered at Wally and through clenched teeth, he said. "If I would of told you, her life really would have been put on the line and then she would be dead."

Wally stopped struggling and sank to the floor, looking up at Nightwing sorrowfully. "You have no idea how much it hurt when she died, I loved her too much to let her go."

Nightwing nodded. "I know Wally."

Wally sprung up, jabbing a finger in his face. "No, no you don't. You didn't lose Zatanna or Barbara now did you? You didn't lose who you were in love with for five months! Five months I was without her! FIVE!"

Nightwing arched an eyebrow. "Five?"

Wally dropped his hand, "Yeah, five." He looked down at the floor, his eyes looking like those of a wounded puppy. "She came back last night. I was ecstatic, then everything went downhill. We fought," He looked up, tears brimming in his eyelids. "Things were said, and she left…," He swallowed, his voice squeakier. "And I don't she's going to come back.." He broke off, sucking in a cry.

Nightwing sat down and hugged Wally tight.

I'll help you get her back Wally, He thought. I promise.

AN: Done with Part 2~! You want a part there? ;D Review if you please. Thanks!


End file.
